


O Treino

by carolss



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Richard está nervoso com relação ao seu encontro com Monica e Jared se oferece para treiná-lo o que acaba tendo resultados inesperados





	O Treino

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : escrito em 2015

A primeira coisa que Jared notou ao entrar na sala naquele dia foi que Richard parecia nervoso, o que ele supunha que era uma melhora já que desde sua demissão ele em geral parecia apenas triste, mas ainda assim estava longe de ser uma situação ideal.

“Algum problema Richard ?” Jared perguntou.

“Sim, hum, bem. Monica me perguntou se eu gostaria de ir tomar um café com ela amanhã, tipo em um encontro”

“Oh. Okay”

“Provavelmente ela me chamou só porque ela tá com pena de mim por causa da demissão, nós falamos a respeito meses atrás logo após a TechCrunch, mas ela nunca mencionou de novo até hoje então sabe”

“Ela provavelmente só estava ocupada, eu tenho certeza que ela adoraria ir em um encontro com você”

_Quem não adoraria ?_  Jared pensou.

“Bem, mesmo se ela estiver falando sério eu tenho certeza que vai ser um desastre”

“Porque você diz isso ?”

“Porque eu sempre sou péssimo nessas coisas, eu nunca sei o que dizer ou como agir, todo encontro que eu já fui acabou sendo uma experiencia humilhante”

“Você já considerou treinar ?”

“Treinar como ?”

“Com um amigo, como o Erlich, diga pra ele o que você diria para a Monica no seu encontro, e ele te daria o feedback do que você está fazendo certo ou errado”

“Eu tenho certeza que o Erlich riria de mim se eu sugerisse isso e de qualquer maneira eu não confio muito no julgamento dele”

“Então Dinesh, ou Gilfoyle ?”

“Eles seriam até pior, seria basicamente dar a eles material pra me zoar pelo resto da vida”

“Então eu, eu admito que a minha experiencia em encontros românticos é limitada mas eu acho que eu poderia apontar algumas coisas que poderiam te ajudar amanhã”

.

.

.

Richard inicialmente achou que o treino não seria uma idéia tão boa assim, mas acabou já mostrando ter bons resultados já no inicio já que ele não tinha nenhuma idéia de quais Cafés haviam na região além de Starbucks, mas Jared tinha. Ele citou vários até Richard dizer pra ele simplesmente levá-lo para o que Jared gostava mais.

E parecia um bom lugar, era limpo com cadeiras confortáveis e móveis de madeira, parecia ser o tipo de lugar que dava um bom balanço entre romântico e casual.

“Então como você conhece esse lugar ?” Richard disse.

“Eu costumava vir aqui porque ficava entre o albergue onde eu morava e a Hooli. O café tem um número variado de opções e também bolos, e eu acho que tem uma boa atmosfera em geral em termos de design, e também uma vez sentado numa das mesas mais atrás eu pude ver a cozinha e tudo parecia estar seguindo as normas apropriadas de higiene, eu acho que a Monica apreciaria isso”

“Espera você disse que você vivia em um albergue ?”

“Sim, eu disse. Porque ?”

“É um tanto inesperado, quando você trabalhava na Hooli você era um VP de Operações, eu não imaginava esses caras vivendo em albergues”

“Eu nunca precisaria de muito espaço, mas eu admito que havia um certo componente financeiro pra minha escolha de moradia, eu tive que pegar um certo número de empréstimos estudantis pra pagar a minha educação universitária, e uma considerável parte dos meus salários era utilizada pra pagar essa divida”

“Então você está em divida ?”

“Oh não Richard, minha divida já terminou de ser paga, na verdade eu terminei pouco antes de nós nos conhecermos”

“Eu não sabia”

“Como você poderia ? Eu nunca mencionei antes”

“Eu deveria ter pensado a respeito, você teve esse ótimo emprego por anos , e ainda assim acabou indo viver na nossa garagem”

“Meu trabalho não era ótimo Richard, era bem pago. Eu tenho um ótimo trabalho agora e eu não consigo pensar em nenhum outro lugar que eu gostaria mais de estar além daqui. E eu tenho absoluta certeza que o futuro da companhia é brilhante e que vai acabar sendo uma das melhores decisões que eu tomei na minha vida. E além do mais eu não estou mais vivendo na garagem, e eu consegui isso por sua causa. Eu não tenho nenhum arrependimento”

“Você está falando sério ?”

“Sim, eu estou. Agora vamos pedir ?”

.

.

.

Richard acabou descobrindo que havia mais coisas sobre Jared que ele provavelmente deveria ter percebido ou pelo menos perguntado antes, a mãe dele tinha morrido quando ele era criança, o pai ele não tinha nem idéia de quem eera, e ele tinha passado uma razoável parte de sua infância e toda a sua adolescência em orfanatos ou com famílias de acolhimento. E ele descobriu coisas que ele nunca teria imaginado como Jared ter feito parte de um grupo de canto acapela chamado Joyce Carol Notes ou que ele tinha escrito uma grande quantidade de fanfiction para o seriado Firefly.

E Richard falou, sobre coisas tristes como ser demitido ou porque ele decidiu largar a faculdade, mas também sobre coisas leves como os jogos que ele e Big Head costumavam fazer quando eles eram crianças em Tulsa, e coisas que sua irmã mais velha sempre diz quando ele volta pra casa. E eles provavelmente teriam falado mais se uma das garçonetes não tivesse vindo informá-los que o café ia fechar e só então Richard notou que estava escuro do lado de fora, e olhando pra seu celular ele constatou que tinha passado quase cinco horas desde que eles tinham chegado ali.

.

.

.

Jared ficou um tanto silencioso no caminho de volta, Richard não o culpava afinal se contasse o tempo que eles haviam passado na casa e indo pro café eles conversaram direto por praticamente seis horas, nem mesmo com Big Head ele se lembrava de ter tido uma conversa sem interrupções tão longa.

Ele só voltou a falar quando eles já estavam na rua onde ambos moravam, com o carro sendo estacionado.

“Richard”

“Sim, Jared ?”

“Você não precisa se preocupar sobre o encontro amanhã, você se saiu muito bem hoje, você prestou atenção nas coisas que eu estava falando e me contou todas aquelas coisas sobre você mesmo, você não fez com que eu me sentisse desconfortável, suas maneiras foram impecáveis e algumas pessoas achariam você se oferecer pra pagar a conta um tanto antiquado mas eu achei que deu um bom toque de cavalheirismo... Eu sei que não foi um encontro de verdade, mas se fosse eu provavelmente classificaria como o melhor encontro da minha vida. Monica é uma pessoa de muita sorte por ter a oportunidade de sair com você pra valer”

“Obrigado” Richard disse.

Mas o que ele estava pensando é que não Monica não era, porque não seria assim com ela, Jared conhecia ele e fazia com que ele se sentisse confortável e feliz, ele sabia que ele podia dizer qualquer coisa e Jared o apoiaria e seria honesto e gentil. Ele faria tudo melhor só por sendo ele no outro lado da mesa. Não seria assim com Monica, não seria assim com qualquer outra pessoa. E sendo treino ou não ele não conseguia deixar de pensar naquele como sendo o melhor encontro da sua vida.

Perdido em seus pensamentos Richard acabou acompanhando Jared até a porta da casa de Noah sem perceber, o som de Jared abrindo a porta da casa é que o puxou de volta para a realidade. E antes que seu cérebro lhe lembrasse que aquilo era uma má idéia Richard se encontrou dizendo :

“Se isso fosse um encontro de verdade, esse seria o momento em que eu te beijaria”

“Sim eu suponho que seria, boa noite Richard” Jared disse.

Ele deu um sorriso educado e fechou a porta deixando Richard sozinho com a certeza que ele não deveria ter dito nada sobre beijos, ele devia simplesmente tê-lo beijado naquele momento.

Essa certeza trouxe mais perguntas e dúvidas, o suficiente Richard sabia pra fazer com que ele passasse a noite inteira acordado no seu quarto pirando a respeito, analisando e pirando de novo, mas antes que ele chegasse no seu quarto ele já tinha digitado e enviado a seguinte mensagem :

_Oi Monica, eu não posso ir para o nosso encontro amanhã, ou depois, na verdade eu não vou estar disponível para encontros por um tempo indefinido. Eu sinto muito. - Richard_


End file.
